


Their First Meeting

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe she wasn't so alone after all…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Meeting

_Nine year old Meghan Chase sat on a park bench, swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for her Mom to finish shopping. She was alone of course, no one wanted to play with her and when she tried to play with them all they did was make fun of her._

_She was alone in almost every sense._

_It had been several years since her Father disappeared and it had been several years since she and her Mom had moved here. Three years to be exact and not one person had wanted to play with her, not one._

_She was lonely and wanted nothing more than to move back to her home -her real home. Where she grew up with both her Mom and her Dad, but her Mom had said it was better here and so she hadn't complained. But now… she was seriously reconsidering that decision._

_She shivered slightly as a breeze blew past her, pushing her shoulder-length almost-silver blond hair back from her face. She drew her arms around herself, pulling her coat closer as she watched the other kids play with sadness clear in her eyes._

_She let out a weary sigh that definitely shouldn't have come out of a seven year olds mouth; it was a sigh full of sadness and loss, something that should have come out of at least a twenty year old._

_It was a sigh that was not missed by Robin Goodfellow._

* * *

_Puck watched her from the branches of a tree clothed in autumns arms, the reds and oranges hiding his black feathered body from any peering eyes._

_She was Meghan Chase, and he was her 'protector' sent by Oberon to make sure she was kept out of harms way; a thing that he had protested greatly against, but alas he was but a jester and Oberon a king so here he was._ … _Danm royalty._

_He truly disliked the human world with its loud noises and even louder people, not to mention the iron which lingered on almost every corner. A quick death just waiting to happen._

_For even if he was an immortal and powerful member of the fey, iron could end his long existence quite easily. An Achilles heal one might say._

_Actually now that he thought about it, it was quite pathetic. Just imagining some big bad fey getting killed by even the tinniest scraps of iron… Well it was quite sad, not to mention entertaining. Ah how the humiliation would spread… Not that the poor fellow would be alive to hear it that is._

_He tilted his slender neck slightly._ … _But still he did love some good humiliation…_

_A sad sigh brought his green gaze back to the young girl and out of his musings. He observed her silent form, noting the way her arms curled around her small body, hugging her jacket close as if to ward off the chill._

_She truly was a child of Oberon if her hair was to go by anything. The almost silver blonde strands fluttered around her face, shimmering under the weak rays of sunlight. Her pale blue eyes gleaming with a startling amount of knowledge and awareness that was rarely ever seen in children her age. But then he supposed it was to be expected, after all she had just recently moved from the place she had called home and right after her father had 'disappeared' to._

_He could certainly sympathize._ _After all, here he was in a world he practically despised, forced to remain until she was sixteen -the age when the veil would begin to lift- with no way to return to the fey world._

_Yes he could definitely sympathize._

_And as he studied her he couldn't help but feel a odd feel of… Compassion? No that couldn't be right. Him, having compassion for a human child?_

_But he did even though he didn't want to admit it… he felt compassion for this half human half fey child._

_He had watched the way the other children had excluded her from all activities. Had watched as she sat on the side lines with that same sad expression, watching others play and laugh while she was alone. And he had watched when she had cried herself to sleep after another day of a teacher forgetting her existence, after watching others play while she sat and watched and of going home only to find her mother gone without a note the door locked with no way to get in, and he had watched as she crawled through the window that she always had slightly propped open for cases like this -which happened often for her. Yes he had watched it all._ _He had seen her in her worst moments, when everyone had forgotten her existence –a result of her faery blood- and she was left all alone._

_He had watched and he had unwillingly begun to feel for the girl. And slowly he had begun to do what he could. When she was cold he would blow a warm breeze her way, when she was being teased he would slightly muddle their heads so she could get away and when her teacher forgot her he would remind her, the same with her Mother. And he had watched as a rare smile crossed her face during those times, almost as if she knew that it was no coincidence and that someone was out there looking out for her. And at those rare smiles he had felt –much to his surprise and denial- a bubble of happiness rise in his chest._

_But now she was sad again and he couldn't help but want to talk to her, to know just went on in her young mind and what she was thinking when she let out that weary sigh. So he being the infamous and slightly impulsive Puck that he was… flew down from the tree and traded in the body of a raven for the body of a regular nine year old human boy with a mop of fiery hair and gleaming emerald eyes._

_He leaned back against the tree and waited for her to come to him._

* * *

_She felt it like the brush of a butterfly's wings, barely there but there all the same and she couldn't help but search for the cause. She focused on the feeling, like a tickle she thought, and slowly got up from her spot. She eyed the colorful tree –where the feeling was coming from- and took a hesitant step forward, becoming slightly more confident as the feeling began to dwindle._

_Meghan was a curious child with a thirst for knowledge and right now she wanted to know just what that feeling was, so she walked._

_It was a short distance away, the tree, but she couldn't help the nerves that pooled in her stomach. What if it was one of the kids who teased her? Or something dangerous? Or-_

_She came to the tree and began walking to the other side; telling herself that she was silly, that there was no reason to be afraid- and then she saw the most beautiful boy she had ever seen._

_He had a wild head of reddish orange locks that seemed to flicker and gleam like that of a fire. His eyes were closed as he leaned against the tree head slightly bowed, though from what she saw his face was just as beautiful as the rest of him. Long lashes that almost made her jealous just barely brushed his sculpted cheeks._

_His hair flopped down onto his forehead and over his eyelids, an unruly mess that just added to his almost savage like beauty. On his long legs were a pair of dark blue jeans and on his feet a pair of brown boots. His shirt was a light brown that reminded her of the earth._ _…He was beautiful however nothing could have prepared her for his eyes._

_Long lashes fluttered as eyelids lifted to reveal the most amazing emerald eyes, and as he met her gaze her heart stopped._

_His eyes… They reminded her of the way the grass waved in the wild, of the way the forest smelled right after it rained and all the birds were out and singing their songs… He reminded her of freedom._

_His eyes shinned with an inner light akin to mischief and she was mesmerized as he threw a lop sided smirk her way._

" _Hey there."_

_Her heart skipped a beat at his smooth voice and she had to mentally shake herself awake. Here he was the first person to talk to her without teasing her and here she was making a complete mess of it!_

_She returned his smile hesitantly and forced out a weak "Hi." Mentally face palming at how foolish she probably looked to him._

* * *

_He struggled against the urge to chuckle, feeling the bright waves of her emotions clouding the air. Confusion and amazement, irritation and embarrassment. Her emotions were startlingly clear and it only added to his amusement._

" _What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"_

_He chuckled quietly as her blue eyes narrowed and she threw a scowl at him irritation passing over her face._

" _No! I'm, just surprised that's all…"_

_He tilted his head to the side curiously. "About what?"_

_He sensed her discomfort a shade of pale blue that dimmed her earlier emotions as she looked down at the ground. "You're the first one who's talked to me without teasing me."_

_He couldn't help the small wave of sadness that washed though him nor could he help the way his heart jumped ever so slightly when she looked cautiously up at him through her blonde lashes._

_Shaking himself mentally and nodding his head towards the tree behind him, he asked, "Do you wanna sit down?"_

_She seemed uncertain at first, casting a stray look at her bench and for a moment he was scared she was going to say no- but then she smiled shyly at him, nodding her head as she began walking towards him to sit at the roots of the tree, a spot where he joined her right after, choosing to sit on a slightly raised root across from her. After all he didn't want to scare her by getting to close._

_For a moment all was quite until- "So what's your name?"_

_She looked up startled before a light blush dusted her pale face and her embarrassment filled the air once again a light red akin to the blush on her face. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm Meghan Chase!" And as if as an after thought, "What's your name?"_

" _I'm Robbie Goodfell."_

_She smiled at him then, something that pleased him and said, "It's nice to meet you! I've never seen you around here before, are you new?"_

_He shrugged mentally well he might as well go with it, right? "Yeah, I just moved here a while ago and I wanted to get to know the locals." Or local._

" _Really? That's great! Are you going to school here?"_

_He shrugged and was about to answer when-_

" _Meghan! Where are you?"_

_He mentally cursed, it was her mother._

_A sigh made him cast his gaze to the frowning girl and he just barely caught her muttered words._

" _Well that's strange…"_

_He tilted his head and frowned in annoyance when his bangs flopped into his eyes, obscuring his view. "What?"_

" _I'm surprised she remembered me…"_

_His eyes widened as she stood, brushing off the back of her pants before turning to beam at him. "It was nice talking to you, but I've gotta go now! Bye Robbie!"_

_He blinked after her as she disappeared into an iron death trap –also known as a car to_ normal _people- with her mother and slowly a full blown grin crossed his face._

" _Maybe this won't be so bad after all…" He mused._

* * *

_Meghan waited silently at the bus stop her mind swimming with the images of a nice red headed boy with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen- and sighed sadly, she was probably never going to see him again knowing her luck._

_A slight rumbling made her look up and she mentally groaned in annoyance as the bus came towards her… and then completely bypassed her. She clutched the handles of her book bag in her small hands sighing as she began to trek down the road towards her school._

* * *

_He waited impatiently in the office for the receptionist to finish with her call so she could show him to his classroom._

_Normally he would have moaned at the fact of having to go to human school, however one thing changed everything: Meghan Chase. He had thought about her earlier inquiry about if he was going to school and had decided that what better way to protect her than to be by her side, right?_

… _Her smile may have had something to do with it also but that could not be proven._

 _He mentally sighed as the receptionist –a brown haired woman who was in her forties- finally got off the stupid iron speaker –honestly! Did humans have an_ obsession _with iron or something?- and began to lead him down the hall with a small smile._

_He mechanically answered all of her questions, excitement buzzing in his body as the door opened and he prepared to meet the pale blue eyes of a silver haired girl- only to meet a sea of unfamiliar faces instead._

_He heard the voices of the two 'adults' –please he was older than both of them_ combined _!- and felt the curious stares of the other children, however, he ignored it as worry began eating away at his mind. Had he been careless? Had she been hurt,_ killed _in his slight absence?_

_His brow creased as the door closed behind the receptionist and the teacher asked him his name, to which he replied 'Robbie Goodfell'._

_He saw the way the teacher –a man with a slightly graying head of hair- looked throughout the classroom and saw his brow crease in confusion as he looked at a seat near the window. And that was where Puck knew he would sit. He concentrated on the man, scrambling his thoughts into what he wanted and as the teacher nodded towards the empty chair near the one by the window he smiled to himself before frowning. Now where was she?_

* * *

_Stupid bus. Stupid school. Stupid road. Stupid stupid stupid!_

_Meghan mentally muttered to herself as she came into the school parking lot, backpack straps held tightly in her small hands as she entered the office and greeted the receptionist with a small smile._

" _Can I help you sweetie?"_

" _Um, I missed the bus and had to walk here."_

_The woman looked surprised, and she mentally rolled her eyes before sighing and pushing her hair back over her shoulder. "What's your name sweetie?"_

" _Meghan Chase."_

_She typed in what was probably her name and let out a small 'oh' of surprise before writing down something on a white peace of paper and handing it to her._

" _Here you go sweetie! You know where your classroom is right?"_

_She bit back a sharp retort and took the note, smiling politely as she nodded a yes in consent and left the office, walking down the white halls to stop at a wooden door which she pushed open._

_The teacher was speaking and as she walked in fell silent as he and twelve other children turned to look at her._

" _Can I help you?"_

_She silently handed him the note, avoiding the stares of the other children in the room._

" _Right… take a seat… Meghan Chase."_

_She fought back a surge of irritation and quietly moved towards her seat, not noticing the new comer until he spoke and nearly gave her a heart attack._

" _Whoa!" He laughed in a familiar voice. "I didn't mean to scare you."_

_She turned abruptly with widened eyes, taking in the form of a smirking redhead._

"… _Robbie."_

_He nodded, putting his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. "Yup."_

" _You go to school here?"_

" _I do now."_

"… _Are you staying?"_

_He fixed her with a crocked smile. "Sure are princess."_

_She was shocked at the nickname and was frozen for a good two seconds before a tomato red blush covered her face._

" _I am not a princess!" She hissed._

" _Sure, sure, whatever you say… princess."_

_And as they bickered, Meghan couldn't help but smile because maybe she wasn't so alone after all…_

* * *

A warm breeze swept around her and she closed her eyes, inhaling gently as comfort surrounded her.

"Hey princess! Over here!"

She turned to see her best friend running towards her, long legs clothed in blue jeans and feet in brown boots; a brown t-shirt covering his chest and his fiery red hair flopping into his emerald eyes.

She smiled softly.

"Robbie."

No she wasn't alone at all.


End file.
